newclosinglogosdreamlogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista/Walt Disney Modified Screens
1st Bumper (October 24, 1994-November 7, 2000, 2002) Bumper: On a grass green background (the same as the FBI Warning screens of the era) are the words (in all caps) "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your TV". Bumper Variants: There are several variations of this logo: The text reads (in an Arial Narrow font) "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been reformatted to fit your TV and is a colorized version of the original black-and-white film." The text reads (in a Futura Condensed Font) "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your TV screen and edited for content." The 1995 VHS of The Santa Clause has the standard text in a different font. On a 1997 VHS & PPV airing of Evita, it reads "THIS FILM HAS BEEN RECOMPOSED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION IN ORDER TO FILL THE TELEVISION SCREEN" in an Arial Narrow font. FX/SFX: Just the screen fading in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Disney/Touchstone releases of the era starting with Masterpiece Collection releases like Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Robin Hood. Also seen on the short film compilations The Best of Roger Rabbit and Tin Toy Stories, as well as the Jim Henson Video release of The Dark Crystal. You can find where this logo will be if you see the words on the back of the videocassette case. The "colorized" version is seen on 1997 VHS releases of The Shaggy Dog, The Absent-Minded Professor and Son of Flubber. The "edited" version can be seen on the 2000 Gold Classic Collection releases of Saludos Amigos, Make Mine Music and Melody Time. One of the last releases to use this logo was the Gold Classic Collection VHS of Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. It is also seen on PPV & VOD prints of Disney/Touchstone/Miramax/Dimension movies of the era. Surprisingly, this is also preserved on the 2002 reprint VHS of Hercules. It also appeared on later prints of the 2000 VHS of The Sixth Sense (despite having the navy blue warnings; these prints have no previews, and a different "Stay Tuned" bumper, compared to copies from earlier in 2000, which had previews and the green warnings). Scare Factor: None to low. The bumper appearing after the "Feature Presentation" screen or the THX logo (either before of after) can raise it a little bit, but it's harmless. None to those who are used to seeing it. 2nd Bumper (July 11, 2000-2006) Bumper: On a blue background (the same as the FBI Warning screens of the era) are the words (in all caps) "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your TV". FX/SFX: Just the screen fading in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Disney releases of the era. The earliest tapes to use this logo were the 2000 Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics tapes and Toy Story 2. It also appeared on Disney films when aired on Disney Channel or Disney XD. Strangely, this isn't seen on the 2003 VHS release of Finding Nemo, (Despite that Walt Disney Home Entertainment 2000-2006 Modified Screen plastering the Fox 1994-2006 Modified Screen) It also followed the Alliance logo on a TV airing of Spy Kids in Canada. Scare Factor: Same as the 1st bumper.